


小妈2.0

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo
Kudos: 5





	小妈2.0

方岩走下楼梯，餐厅里飘来阵阵香气。

“方总，早餐做好了，趁热吃吧。”小凡说着端上几个盘子，色泽金黄的煎蛋看的人很有食欲。

看着对面一言不发的男人，小凡眸色暗淡了些，他垂下眼帘，又把特意早起熬煮的玉米南瓜粥舀进精致的瓷碗递了过去。

餐桌上静的出奇，不过多时，男人抽出纸巾抿了抿站起身，“今晚不回来。”冷冰冰的撂下这么几个字，门就砰地一声关上了，小凡张了张嘴，还未来得及出口的话也没了声音。

方吴两家是世交，方岩年轻的时候总会来吴家做客。彼时小凡还是个软软糯糯的团子，每次看到男人来，小脸上都会流露出满满的崇拜之情。可最近两周他都没有出现，小凡又心急的朝窗外望了望，“叔叔来啦！”

方岩笑着摸了摸他的头。

像往常一样，小凡偷偷的躲在角落里竖起耳朵。

“节哀啊方岩，要照顾好刚出生的孩子。”

“嗯，我会的。”

原来是这样……

待方岩走到门口时，小凡红着脸颊抬起头轻轻拉了拉他的衣角，“等我长大了，嫁给叔叔照顾你好不好？”

他记得当时方岩明明是笑了的。小凡揉了揉眼下的乌青，默默的刷着碗筷，昨晚的新婚之夜，那人都没来看自己一眼，只因是他最不喜的托付联姻。

打开电脑，上次设计的图还停留在婚前两天，那时的他满怀着期待和喜悦一遍又一遍的拿起烫金的请帖，可如今却连一个名字都不能叫出口。

“叮铃~”客户又来催了，无奈只得调整了下心情握起鼠标。

来到约定好的酒吧，吵杂的音乐声和欢呼声此起彼伏，小凡环顾周围微蹙眉头，客户看到他几步迎了上来，“吴设计师，没什么大问题吧？”

小凡点点头，“嗯都按照贵公司的要求完成了，您过目一下吧。”

来人快速翻看着，又看了看手表，“好那后续再联系您。”

想着难得出来一趟，小凡也没走，就坐到吧台上点了杯酒。

不一会儿，一只手臂环上他的腰，“我请客。”

小凡推了推男人的手，尴尬的摇摇头，“不用了，谢谢。”

“哎~能为如此美人买单那是我的荣幸。”说着男人的手又收紧了些，眼睛色咪咪的盯着他。

“我说了不要！”小凡挡着酒杯站起身，一些酒水溢出洒在了衣服上，他嫌恶的低头擦拭着身上。

周围有些人好奇的看了过来，那男人低骂两声走远了。

小凡端起自己的酒杯一饮而尽，转身离开了酒吧，可刚走到街边小巷口，就觉得浑身不对劲，整个脑袋昏昏沉沉的，身体里也热的难受，他扶着墙想要站稳，却被拖进一个怀抱，“哼敬酒不吃吃罚酒，最后还不是落到老子手里！”

男人嘿嘿两声急色的在他脖子上啃了几口，小凡卖力反抗着，正在拉扯中，一个熟悉的声音传过来，“夫人？你怎么在这里！”

“帮我…曹秘书…流氓！”

曹秘书迅速反应过来，脑满肥肠的男人根本抵不过专业拳脚，他狠狠的把那人踢到一边，连忙扶起浑身瘫软的小凡，“夫人你没事吧？我这就通知方总。”

“别！…”小凡拽着曹秘书，“拜托你送我回家。”

另一边的包厢里，

“你才刚结婚一天晚上就出来喝酒，怎么？婚姻不满？人家小朋友喜欢你那么多年，你不在乎我都心疼了。”

“就是就是，方总您也太挑剔了吧，别的不说，就单单那皮囊，看上两眼我魂儿都没了。”

听着几个朋友七嘴八舌的讨论，方岩烦躁的扯了扯领带，闷头喝着酒不做声。

这时推门进来的小徐看了看方岩，迟疑着开口，“岩哥，刚才我听人说，S酒吧门口你老婆好像被一个男的给…”

方岩脸色一沉，

“但是幸好曹秘书碰巧路过，所以也没什么大事！不然就……”看到旁边几个人拼命的使着眼色，小徐挠挠头噤了声。

屋内一时间鸦雀无声，方岩攥紧酒杯又灌了几口，磕在桌子上，“走了，回去看看我的好老婆究竟有多迷人。”

曹秘书扶着小凡到别墅门口，刚要开门就听后面脚步声传来，他回头一看便感觉阵阵凉意冒了出来，“方总您……”

冷峻的脸上唇角扬起一个好看的弧度，“下班时间还在忙着照顾我的妻子，看来下个月曹秘书可以升职加薪了。”

“方总您听我说……”

“记住本职，你可以走了。”方岩说着打横抱起迷迷糊糊的小凡，头也不回的进了房间。

曹秘书留恋着那人的气息，不甘心的叹着气。

“唔好热啊…叔叔…”小凡下意识的在那冰凉外套上蹭了蹭脸颊。

方岩冷笑两声，抬脚踹开门，把人扔在浴缸里，兜头冷水浇下来，激的小凡浑身打着冷颤。

“那就好好凉快凉快。”把花洒拽到小凡脸上后，皱眉脱下自己的外套和上衣丢进洗衣筐，“真脏。”

听着上楼的声音，小凡回过些神，撸了把冷水，呛咳几声哆嗦着手指把淋浴调到温热的度数，他用力在脖颈上的吻痕揉搓了好几次才微微叹了口气，修长白皙的手指抚上自己半挺的性器，青涩的撸动起来，待到高潮释放时，泪水混着热水落下，他整个人埋到水里，感觉周身一点点回温的热度，心却又凉下几分。

这天方岩不在家，小凡正忙着收拾新买的羽绒被，一阵急促的门铃声传来，他甩甩手小跑着打开门，一个与方岩有些相似的少年笑了笑，“我是方彻，”他俯下身靠近小凡，手指抚上人白嫩的颈间，感受到眼前人微微瑟缩了一下，他急忙收身露出一个人畜无害的灿笑，“你好啊，小妈。”

看到少年指尖的羽毛，小凡红着耳尖拉了拉衣领，“你好。”

“是不是刚刚吓到你了，抱歉小妈，我在国外待久了比较自来熟，可能动作有些唐突，对不起啊~”

小凡摇摇头，“没事的，不用这么客气，方…你爸爸他应该快回来了。”

方彻有些为难又似有些不好意思的看了看小凡，“小妈，实话说，你和我爸，关系怎么样？”

小凡攥紧手指，“还好。”

方彻挠挠头，“那，他爱你吗？”

“我……”

“你怎么来了？”

方彻站起身看着从门口走进来的方岩，“我回来学习，不行吗？”

方岩冷哼一声，“你什么时候这么听话了。”他瞥了眼坐在沙发上有些不自在的人回过头，“你买点东西去看看刘叔。”

“现在？”

方岩点头，又冷冷的冲小凡道，“你跟我上来，有话问你。”

方彻过去拍了拍小凡的肩膀小声道，“小妈，等我回来做好吃的嘻嘻。”

小凡微微苦笑，“果然还是做小孩子好。”

方岩点了根烟，“说说看，最近又勾搭了几个男人嗯？”

“我说了，没有。”

“呵，以为我不知道，你在赛车俱乐部那边的事情？”

“没有，我已经拒绝过他们了。”

方岩弹了弹烟灰，站起身捏着人的下颚，“你心里盘算的什么，我一清二楚，你不要脸，我还要呢。”

“你混蛋！”

方岩摸了摸被打的脸，勾起唇角，“好，你不是一直还想让我上吗，今天就满足你！”

小凡惊慌的后退几步，“你放手！”

方岩大力推掉桌子上的物品，死死的把人压在上面，“他们每次都碰你什么地方啊？”

“这里？”男人啃咬着小凡的锁骨。

“是这里？”掀起身下人的上衣推至胸口以上，用力揉了把乳尖。

“还是这里？”方岩的手指下滑到后面的穴口往里顶了顶。

“不要，唔我没有！放开……”小凡正流泪摇头推拒着，书房外传来交谈声，“姑妈您怎么这个时候过来啦？”

“你个没良心的小东西，跑国外待那么久回来了也不跟我说。”

方岩温柔的摸了摸小凡的头，“咱们的账，慢慢算。”  
=======

等方彻坐上驾驶位后，小凡急忙偷跑出来拍着他的车窗，“带我走好吗？”

“小妈，你怎么了？”

“先让我去你家住几天，不要告诉他……”

看着人泛红的眼尾，方彻回想起在书房门口听到的声音点点头。

感受到身侧人明显放松了下来，方彻侧过头眯起眼睛，眸色暗了暗。

转天晚上，小凡坐在餐桌前，看着少年端过来一盘盘精致的菜肴不好意思的笑笑，“添麻烦了，没想到你手艺这么好。”

“不会。来，这是你最喜欢的汤，特意给小妈煮的。”少年一脸邀功的看着他。

“谢谢。”

就躲在这里好了，很安全，小凡心里想。

暖白的灯光照着床上熟睡的人，眸子微微阖着，浓密的睫毛覆在眼睑之上，略微晃动着。方彻凑近枕边，揉了揉人的唇珠又俯身吻了吻，“本来计划里没有小妈，可看见你的第一眼，我改主意了。”

待唇瓣微微嘟起，少年才起身，一颗颗解开小凡的睡衣扣子，像拆礼物一样慢条斯理的脱下所有衣服，俯下身亲了亲小凡的眼睛，又顺着高挺的鼻梁吻到只微微凸起的喉结，接着一路放肆到胸前两点淡红色的乳头，两手不停的在上面打着圈圈，“白天差点被老男人给揉坏了，疼吗小妈？”

床上的人似是感受到异样，微微挣扎起来，却依旧被锁在睡梦中，任人为所欲为。

方彻含住小凡一侧颤颤挺立着的乳尖轻轻吸吮起来，手上也不停的揉捏着另一侧的胸乳。

“唔……”原本白皙的肤色此时已浮现出一层淡粉色，胸前的软肉上布满了暧昧的红痕，喉咙里也跟着溢出几声勾人的呻吟。

“啧，真是暴殄天物，年龄大了就是不中用。”方彻顺着那漂亮的腰腹又向下舔吻到柔嫩细腻的大腿根部，那处肌肤更是敏感的紧，才被吸吻几下就红肿起来。

方彻一改白日装扮的阳光乖巧模样，邪笑着舔了舔唇角，卷起自己的衣袖，将人的腿向两侧分开，膝弯虚虚架在自己的肩上，凑到近前仔细观赏那微缩着的花穴，伸出舌尖舔弄着，惹的梦中人又细碎呻吟起来。

美人双腿大张，腰臀被少年紧紧托住向上抬起，腿间埋着方彻的头，紧致的穴口在唾液的润滑下微微开合着，方彻插进两根手指在小穴里肆意搅弄起来。

小凡在梦里感觉自己被什么紧紧的缠绕着，浮浮沉沉的分不清真假，只梦呓般难耐的哼叫几声。随着方彻手指抽插的动作，下身挺立，小腿也跟着在肩上晃动起来，记录下这淫靡的时刻。

方彻坏心的弹了弹那漂亮的玉茎，马眼顶端便渗出些晶莹，又插进一根手指，被温热的穴肉紧紧的吸裹住，少年三指继续向深处开拓着，快速抽动。

“啊！”随着一声高吟，方彻的身上被淋了一股体液，他手指沾了些涂抹在小凡唇上，褪下自己的裤子，撸动着硬的发疼的阴茎，在穴口边缘大力蹭动着，随后对着那潮红的脸颊射了出去，浓稠的精液把小妈的睫毛都糊住了呢。

方彻满足的欣赏着自己的作品，但现在还不是时候，欣赏够了他抱起人整理干净，又一颗颗系回衣扣，亲了亲小凡的鼻尖，“小妈真乖。”

清晨，小凡迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，待意识回笼，他猛的想起自己好像做了和继子的春梦，“怎么会这样……”

“咚咚，小妈起床了吗？”

“就…就来。”

“小妈你的脸好红啊，不会是生病了吧？”方彻凉凉的指尖贴上他的额头，小凡却觉得更烫了。

“没有，我只是……刚起床会这样。”回想起梦境，小凡羞涩的转过身，“我还要洗漱，你先出去吧。”

“哦好那我先去学校了，早餐趁热吃，拜拜啦小妈。”方彻关上门，挑起眉无声的笑了笑。

看着少年一如既往的孩子模样，小凡的脸更红了。

方彻白天秘密的调查着各种资料，晚上循序渐进的开拓着小妈美丽的身体，在方岩紧急出差的期间，真可谓忙的不可开交。

这天，方彻提早回来，看到小妈躺在沙发上，他俯下身朝人耳侧吹了口热气。小凡睁开眼，看到面前放大的俊脸，惊的抬起头，撞上少年的下颚，方彻捂着下巴哀叫。

“对不起，我一时吓到了，你没事吧？”小凡一脸歉意的站起身。

“我只是怕你受凉，想叫你进屋睡，嘶好疼啊！”

“你手拿开，我给你揉揉。”

他手指轻轻的抚上少年下颚，鼓起脸颊呼呼的小口吹着气，“小时候有人教我，这样就不疼了。”

方彻心里酸道，‘教你的人一定没安好心。’

“感觉好点了吗？”小凡抬起头，方彻明亮的眼眸略带戏谑的盯着他瞧，像极了梦中的模样。俏脸又泛起红晕，他呼吸急促起来，双腿不由自主的夹紧了几分，就连后面的穴口也跟着缩了缩。

漂亮的眸子胡乱的左看看右看看，“啊我…我还有面包没洗，先走了。”

看着人慌乱而逃的背影，方彻笑着摸了摸下巴，“早知道自己再下手狠一点了。”

不过，他的小妈就要成熟了呢。

照例一碗汤，方彻吹着口哨洗好澡，慢悠悠推开卧室的门，猎物果然已经乖乖的躺好了。今天的剂量大了些，小妈连睡衣的扣子都还没系好。

方彻脱下衣物，轻柔的摆弄着赤裸玉体，先吻了吻微张的唇瓣，而后轻而易举的顶开牙关，粉嫩的小舌像主人一样乖乖软软的任他把玩。

唇齿间拉扯出几道银丝，方彻舔了舔唇角，把人抱坐起来。

小凡软软的倒在少年怀中，双腿毫不设防的向两侧大张着，胸前的乳肉被方彻拢住，揉弄成各种形状，挺立的乳尖也时不时被一双做坏的手不断拉扯着。

自从他发现小妈的胸比一般男人都大些，又不是那种健身锻炼出来的效果后，这便成了他每夜的乐趣之一。

等到少年终于松开双手，原本只有一点凸起的白皙胸乳上已布满红红的指痕，整个胸部相比之前都肿胀了很多，乳尖也红着翘了起来，又被他一口叼住，啧啧的嘬吮出了吃奶般的声音。

被如此玩弄的美人依旧皱着眉头沉醉在磨人的春梦中，甜腻的嗯嗯啊啊声从口中溢出，他下意识的想并拢双腿，却被方彻钳制住，继续保持着门户大开的姿势。

经过长时间的引导调教，现下少年只一指捅了捅，那后穴便流出些水变的润滑起来。方彻抬起硬挺的柱身，对准朝思暮想的穴口顶了进去。

穴肉条件反射的瞬间就紧紧夹住了熟悉的阳具，圆润的臀部因着张开腿的力度高高提起，紧紧贴在方彻的腹肌上蹭动着，少年又一用力，那根粗硬的性器也尽数没入穴中。

“啊…嗯……”小凡双眸依旧紧阖，睫毛快速颤动着，呻吟声随着被动的淫乱此起彼伏，白嫩的乳肉也随着方彻抽送的动作上下晃动着。

少年下身用着力，又把指尖伸进美人口中，贝齿底端摩擦着指关节，咽不下的口水顺着唇角滴落，沿着湿痕，方彻又寻到那鼓立的乳肉吸吮起来。

翻来覆去的换了几个姿势，直把美人的后穴戳弄的红肿，方彻才不知足的泄了身。能在小妈清醒的时候好好肏弄一番就好了。

快了，方彻擦着美人大腿间的犯罪证据，扬起了唇角。  
======  
接到电话后，顾不上身体异样的酸痛，小凡急急忙忙赶到医院病房，就看到方彻站在那里流泪。

“是因为公司的事情，都怪我！没有能力帮到爸爸。”

方岩的病床边，方彻抱着小凡，在他脖颈处流着眼泪，“小妈，不要丢下我好不好，我爸都这样了，你不能不要我！”

摸了摸大孩子的头，小凡柔声劝哄，“我没有，可是……”

方彻抬起头抹了把眼泪，“小妈，跟了我吧！好不好？”

小凡惊诧的睁大了美眸。

不等人回应，方彻便低下头吻住他，啃咬着红润的唇瓣，感到怀里人呼吸变的困难他才放开，可怜兮兮的看着他，“小妈不可以再嫁给其他男人了，爸不行了，我行！”

心中的背德感油然而生，小凡慌乱的捂住方彻的嘴，手心被舌尖舔的酥痒，面上不由得浮起一抹红晕，“胡说…不要这样……”他看了看右侧还昏迷着的方岩，“你爸爸他……”

“嘘别吵醒他。小妈，你对我也是有感觉的对不对？”方彻手伸进人衣领中，捏了捏两团胸肉，便传来一声动听的呻吟。

只被捏了两下，敏感的乳肉就挺了起来，后面的穴肉也跟着一缩一缩的，小凡羞耻的摇摇头，“我没有……”

方彻拿起旁边果篮中的一颗草莓，含在嘴里又低头吻了下去。

“唔……”

酸酸甜甜的草莓汁液在二人的口中交织在一起，灵活的舌尖顶开贝齿，吸吮着那香甜口腔里的果肉。

亲吻又顺着下巴一路滑过锁骨，他两手把白嫩胸肉揉搓成各种形状，看着逐渐挺立起来的乳尖，似是发现了新大陆一般玩的不亦乐乎。

小凡颤抖着哼叫几声，脸颊羞红一片，他刚要说话，乳头便被方彻突然大力的一个拉扯给堵了回去。

把乳尖舔到亮晶晶后，方彻手指又滑过平坦小腹来到下身，另一手伸进小凡嘴里搅动着津液，模仿着抽插的动作来回进出，待手指濡湿一片后，进到小穴里探寻摸索。

后面的手指不断加进，前面也渐渐挺立起来，“别玩了……啊！”突然穴口被粗大的阴茎顶弄了几下，小穴骤然缩紧，嘴里也抑制不住的呻吟出声。

听着那勾人的声音，方彻大力分开小凡的修长双腿盘在自己的腰上，下面被他挤按的嫩红穴口显露出来不断开合着，在自己下身戳进去的时候，温柔而熟练的紧紧包裹住。

方岩低下头亲亲他的脸蛋，“小妈答应我了。”

后面的小穴一个紧缩，小凡羞耻的咬住手背，在方彻狠狠抽插了数十下后，喉咙里发出压抑不住的低吟，身体里的春水也跟着一起喷了出来，把交合的地方淋得洇湿一片。

方彻就着挺进的姿势把人抱起来，拍了拍两团软嫩臀肉，再次加大力度凶猛的挺进抽插，从下而上的力度仿佛要把人贯穿，他呜呜咽咽的软倒在少年继子结实的胸膛里。

方彻扭头也看了看躺在病床上的方岩，眯了眯眼，谁让老的是个废物呢，资金链被他断掉，气火攻心的老男人才被他推了一把就摔的不省人事。

小孩子才有的吃。

=======

满足一点最近迷上的恶趣味搞美人梗

短期被改造胸部 变大产乳

很黄很变态 

吃奶

窗外的晨光洒落进来，照在刚被老男人娶进门几天的小妻子之上。他的丝质睡衣极其轻薄，紧紧贴着身体。美人肌骨如玉，美妙的身形引人遐想。尤其是那胸前双侧的隆起，两团白兔般的鼓包把睡衣都顶起了一个弧度，看起来比一般男子的胸乳要饱满圆润许多。

美人昏昏沉沉的醒来，他只记得昨晚喝了碗味道有些奇怪的汤后没多久就睡着了。感到身体的异样，他惊慌失措的摸上自己一夜之间忽然变大的胸，刚想起身，旁边的方彻便欺身压上他，揉了揉美人腰窝的软肉。

全身一阵酥麻，美人又脱力的躺回床上不解的看向他，“我的胸…”

少年一双深邃的桃花眼中带着委屈，“小妈不乖，偷偷长了奶，都不给我吃。”

美人羞耻的拢了拢胸前的衣襟，可即便被小臂遮挡住都能看见一道浅浅的乳沟，他红着脸摇头，“不，我没有……”

方彻解开睡衣的带子，握住美人胸前两团小乳球揉搓起来。

“啊你住手，不要摸……”柔软的椒乳在方彻的抚弄下又大了些，娇嫩的乳尖更是渐渐硬了起来，乳肉中还隐隐有些发热发痒。

“这几天爸爸都不在家呢。”少年在人耳边调皮的笑了笑。

美人平时一贯禁欲，现下却只被玩着胸，玉茎就翘立了起来。

“别摸了……”美人微挺着胸乳，慌乱的并拢起双腿，害怕被方彻发现腿间的异样。

“看来小妈很喜欢这样呢。”方彻靠近美人脸侧，俯身舔了舔那颗泪痣。

美人竭力紧咬住唇瓣，压抑着想要呻吟出的嗓音。两粒乳尖在方彻不断的揉搓下硬的发疼，好像两颗诱人采撷的红豆嵌立在一对白嫩的奶包上。

方彻一只手不停，继续玩弄着那奶团，另一手握住美人半硬的下身，技巧性的撸动起来，惹得美人又哼叫出声。

被亵玩的失了大半抵挡的神思，玉茎越来越胀，龟头高高翘起，马眼顶端也是一片黏滑。可此时坏心的少年却突然收回手，猛地插进了那已有些湿润的后穴，肉穴紧致，两根手指刚一进入就被死死的咬住不放。

方彻手指弯曲着四处勾了勾，那漂亮的前端便颤抖着射出一股精液，高潮过后失神的美人红唇微张，泪眼朦胧的感受着身后的刺激。待后穴濡湿一片，方彻抽出手，又揉了把颤颤摇晃着的胸乳，“我的小妈就快有奶了呢。”

过了两日，方彻推开卧室的门，累极沉睡着的美人唇瓣红肿嘟起，睫毛轻颤。鼓立在衣袍之下那两只也在熟睡着的，乖巧可爱的白兔被他一把捉住用力揉搓了起来，两颗乳头不一会儿就又硬又红。

“唔……”美人眼皮沉沉，贴身的衣料蹭动着椒乳，双乳之中阵阵发痒，还有些胀痛，似是有什么郁结在里面。他呼吸急促起来，双颊布满潮红，不自觉的就挺起一对奶团，奶头顶着方彻温热的手心，像是主动送上去供少年玩弄。

“好像又变大了一些呢，小妈是不是背着我，自己偷偷的揉奶子了。”方彻低低笑了两声，继续揉捏着。

又过了几日，美人坐在落地窗前，给他新买的蕾丝睡衣胸前只松松打了个小蝴蝶结，月光落在莹白的胸乳上，几天前还只是奶包的胸乳似乎又胀大了很多，绵软又富有弹性。

美人酥胸半露，少年命令小妈要一直这样穿着乖乖的等他回来，美人不敢自己碰，可日日夜夜被人爱抚操控着的大奶实在是瘙痒的难受，他只好自己扭动着纤细的腰肢去蹭胸前镂空的蕾丝花边，细小琐碎的黑色线头随着他的动作一下下戳顶进那紧致的乳孔里。痒感因此得到了些许缓解，美人便自己得了乐趣般，嘴里呻吟不断，两颗浑圆的乳球上下晃动着，再添上那张清艳绝伦的面孔，任谁看上一眼都把持不住。

少年走进屋里，看到的便是他勾人的小妈正在那里自己挺蹭着乳头。方彻拆开衣结，低头含住，舌尖舔弄着乳蕾，饱满的奶团犹如快要涨破的成熟蜜桃一样，呈现出诱人的色泽。

方彻握住美人左侧的奶子，乳肉之下好像有什么正在翻涌。他吮咬着美人的乳头，又用舌尖轻一下重一下的点在乳孔上。

“唔…嗯……”美人难耐的曲起双腿，低头看了看埋在他胸里的少年，两颗乳头被舔的亮红，胸乳之中的胀痛感也越发强烈。

“胸…胸口好疼……”美人挺动着胸乳不断喘息呻吟，乳蕾之中的刺痛感也在持续着，仿佛有什么要喷薄而出却又都堵塞在乳孔那里不得纾解。他软软的哼叫起来，胸前双乳也越发沉重。本就白嫩的肌肤因着乳球的胀大，乳肉犹如透明一般，连血液的走向都几乎能看的清楚。

方彻手下不停的揉搓拉扯着两个乳球，乳房被扯动成各种形状。而里面就像灌满了什么东西，沉甸甸的往下坠着。

“啊好疼…不要再玩了……”美人摇着头，香汗顺着鬓边一滴滴滑落在锁骨上，整个人像只被淋湿的奶猫，哼哼唧唧的撒着娇。

“小妈心口不一，该罚。”方彻眯起了眼，停了手下揉弄的动作，一对大奶无人抚弄反而更加瘙痒难忍。

双手被方彻禁锢住，美人难受的眼圈都红了，他挺动着胸乳去蹭了蹭方彻结实的胸膛，柔柔糯糯的抬起头，“求你…吸一吸好不好……”

少年欣赏着小妈被情欲折磨着的俏脸，哪里还有半分在老男人婚礼上那副骄矜的模样，手掌扬起落在两团大奶上，啪啪打了几掌，乳波乱颤，几道红色的指痕立现。而后他双手拢住那两团颤动着的乳球，才被打过的奶子瞬间又开始胀热，乳蕾中也微微湿润起来。

乳白色的奶汁从胀大到几近透白的乳球上滑落而下，被方彻瞬间含住，一滴不剩的吸食了进去，更多的汁水还在源源不断的从乳孔里溢出。

“啊…我的奶，我有奶了……”小妈被突如其来的舒爽感刺激的神情呆愣，含着泪的美眸只知懵懵的看着少年埋在他垂坠的胸脯上嘬舔。

没有出奶的另一侧胸乳还在挺立着，乳头像熟透了的红枣一样硬挺在白嫩的乳房上，似是因被冷落委屈的颤颤巍巍着，惹人垂涎。

“唔好胀…右边痛……”美人漂亮的眸子中满满的情欲，此刻精神全都集中在胀痛着的大奶上，奶水在乳中不断晃动着，却尽数被堵在乳孔处难以排出，好想被人揉搓吸吮。

美人抬起手抚上自己右侧又胀大一倍的乳球，胡乱按压几下就被方彻拉起手腕压到身侧，“小妈乖，你的奶子只有我能吃，不可以自己玩哦。”

方彻手掌按压住美人的大奶，另一侧乳头刺痛，一股股奶水也从细小的乳孔里喷涌了出来，流的身上到处都是。

“啊……奶水都被吃了…嗯……”美人满身奶香，一双大奶被方彻揉的发红，乳头更是被啃咬的青紫肿胀。少年似是不满足一般还在用手不停按挤着美人的乳根，像是要把每一滴奶水都吸舔出来。

浓郁的奶香弥漫在整个房间中。

“小妈的奶水真甜。”方彻满足的舔了舔唇瓣上的奶渍，揉搓着胸乳，两个饱满的乳球再次胀大起来。

“唔好重…又涨奶了……啊……”

夜还很长。


End file.
